


Her

by theunknownreader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownreader/pseuds/theunknownreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The popular and non-committal Clarke meets the ever so innocent Lexa</p><p>or</p><p>Party Girl Clarke meets Nerd Lexa</p><p> </p><p>*Sorry I suck at summaries* </p><p> </p><p>[Note - very rare updates, but I will try to write up the whole story in bulk so I can drop all of the chapters on a day]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are all doing well :)
> 
> This is my first ever fic, so please feel free to comment any suggestions/improvements. I will accept all of them wholeheartedly and I will take things into consideration (be as harsh as you want! I froth over constructive criticism). 
> 
> This chapter will just be a plot-setting chapter, so not much will be happening...yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: English is my second language, (although I live in an english-speaking country) I don't speak english at home. So I apologise in advance if there are any language/grammar mistakes.
> 
> So... without further ado here it is. Please enjoy (or at least try!)

_______________________________

 

 

_Clarke Griffin_. Arkadia University's most popular student. Everyone just _knew_ who she was. 

 

She was generally known as a wealthy, privilaged party goer, with many people at her feet. No, she wasn’t a manipulator, she was just a little bit of a player. 

That’s the thing, Clarke was just a _natural_. Clarke never had to flirt with anyone. Her looks along with her flirtatious nature had a lot of people at her feet. Clarke was known for having a lot of drunk hook ups and multiple one-night stands. She was the person who loved to please others and rarely committed to anyone. This seemed to be the image of Clarke Griffin, but no. Clarke wasn’t always like _this_. 

 

This all changed when she met _her._

 

_______________________________

 

 

**_ A YEAR AGO _ **

 

For Clarke, impressing her mother was everything. Ever since she lost her father, her mother was the only thing she had left. This would have been easy for the aspiring artist, if her mother wasn't a world renowned surgeon. Abby, as the busy person she is, was always at work. Working during the day and through to the night. She was swamped by her work, especially now, since Jake was gone. Clarke of course, noticed the slight distance that was created between her and her mother since the loss of her father. 

Clarke loved her father. He was always the person she turned to whenever anything bothered her and he was always supportive with Clarke's decisions. He was the first person that Clarke told about her love for art and how she wanted to become an artist instead of a doctor. Of course Abby was surprised about this (as she thought that being an artist wouldn't do Clarke any good), but Jake understood Clarke's passion for art and talked it through with Abby, making her accept Clarke's decision. 

Now that he was gone, Clarke _desperately_ tried to become closer to her mother. Clarke would get up early every morning to make breakfast for her mother. She would try to plan lunch dates with her, along with movie nights. Clarke tried everything. She knew that her mother adored her job, but with the passing of her father, Clarke couldn't bear the change in their relationship. 

Abby's work schedule is what tore their relationship apart. Clarke felt orphaned and rather lonely, having the desire to at least please someone.

With the lonely nights at home and her mother out of sight, Clarke slowly became a person that she would never had thought of. She quickly distanced herself further away from her mother (even though she was already distant with her) and spent every lonely night drinking away her sorrows and partying with her friends.

   

 

> **[Messenger]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Rave'n:** yo griff, party tonight at jaspers? o said that bell invited the whole soccer team. ready to bring out party girl griffin tonight?
> 
> **Princess:** fuck yes! meet u at japers at 7pm? also, rave'n? ur so lame.
> 
> **Rave'n:** sweet as, see u there princess. + pfft, its definitely not lame. its what I do, I rave all day and all night.
> 
> **Rave'n:** oh and hey, save some for me.
> 
> **Princess:** eugh, princess really? I thought u were gonna drop that name. 
> 
> **Princess:** aaannd u better get in early then, im ready for what comes to me… or on me ;)
> 
> **Rave'n:** ehh well, well, well. bring it on princess 
> 
> **Princess:** I only have one condition… lets not get with the same person. ok? ok.
> 
> **Rave'n:** yes! done deal!!

 

Clarke scoffed while shaking her head, putting her phone down on her bedside table. Clarke and Raven's friendship was inseparable. Sure, they had a few arguments here and there, but other than that, they were the best of friends. Along with Octavia, of course. But Raven was different. Their friendship started off in the strangest way, surprising a lot of people. Clarke and Raven met by the fact that they both slept with the same guy (without knowing about the other person), while that same guy was dating Raven. Yep, that's the one. Finn Collins. Arkadia University's ultimate fuck boy (ironically). 

 

***

 

_A few months back, Raven planned to surprise her now ex-boyfriend Finn, by flying halfway across the country to tell him that she'd be transferring to ArkU, by the end of the semester. What she wasn't expecting was that she was going to be surprised, herself. As she unlocked the door of Finn's dorm (having a spare key given to her by Finn), Raven's eyes widened as she saw a half-naked blonde, straddling her ‘boyfriend’ and a dumbfounded Finn with his mouth completely gaped, when spotting Raven. No one was expecting any of this, clearly being stunned by the whole situation. To quickly summarise this story, Raven went off at Finn (breaking it off with him and leaving a bright red slap mark on his face), and left the room quickly._

_After the whole situation unravelled, Raven was then followed by the mysterious blonde, who was apologising sincerely, clearly not knowing about Raven and Finn's relationship. Seeing the honesty in the blonde's blue eyes, Raven quickly dropped her rage and accepted her apology._ _Many people thought that Raven had gone mad, because instead of attacking the girl who slept with her ex-boyfriend (of 3 years, mind you), she quickly became best friends with this mysterious blonde. In fact, the blonde may even be her roommate next semester._

 

***

Clarke sighed and stretched her arms while getting out of bed.  Looking at her alarm clock it read; Friday, 7:30am. _Great_ , she thought. Her mother would be at work now, so she'd have the whole place to herself. It was funny really, being 21 and still living with her mother, while all of her friends lived in the student housing buildings near ArkU. No one really judged her for it, because she held most of the university parties at her place, when her mother was out (which was the majority of the time). But despite this, Clarke desperately wanted to move out of the house and move into a dorm. She wanted to get away from her mother and get away from all of the memories that this house brought to her.  All this house did to her was remind her about her father and all of the happy moments that they once had. 

Clarke was all set in moving to a dorm at the beginning of the year, but she simply couldn't afford it. Yes, her family was very well-off and she was living on the lap of luxury, but Clarke's mother refused to pay for her to live in an dorm that was only 10 minutes away from their house. Of course, Clarke was grateful for being able to live in a nice comfortable home, but she really wanted to become more _independent_ , not relying on her mother and her wealth. So, to Clarke's contentment, she now had saved up enough money (and more) to be moving into a dorm with Raven next semester, due to her regular shifts at Mount Weather.

Standing up off her bed, Clarke grabbed her towel and went to take a quick shower in her ensuite. 

After taking a shower and getting ready for the day, Clarke headed towards the door, sending off a quick group message to Raven and Octavia.

 

 

> **[Messenger]**
> 
>  
> 
> **CGriffin:** anyone up for coffee? its on me
> 
> **OBlake:** sorry clarke, lincolns making breakfast, how can I say no to him?
> 
> **RReyes:** did u say it was on u? hang on, come pick me up from my dorm. ill be there.
> 
> **CGriffin:** oh boo you o! sounds good raven, ill meet u there.

 

Thanking Raven, Clarke got into her white Mercedes convertible (which her parents gifted her on her 18th birthday), driving to the dorm.

 

_______________________________

 

 

As soon as Clarke parked her car, she went into the building and got into the elevator entering the floor number.

Tapping her foot lightly to the song playing in the elevator, Clarke grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started scrolling through her Instagram. At some stage, the elevator clicked and stopped at the 3rd floor. Without looking away from her phone, the elevator doors opened and a tall, slim brunette stood by the elevator. Clarke noticed the figure standing before her, so she looked up from her phone and glanced into the dashing forest-green eyes, which were covered by a large pair of glasses. _God this woman is breathtaking_ , Clarke thought. 

The woman had long, wavy chestnut-brown hair, braided in intricate ways. Her face was flawless, with her skin slightly tanned. The woman's facial structure was to die for and her jawline simply looked like it was carved by Gods. Moving her eyes from her face, down to her long legs, she could see that the brunette clearly worked out. In fact, she was just working out. The brunette was wearing her gym shorts, along with a sports bra covered by a half done-up jacket. Clarke was definitely disappointed seeing that the woman had zipped up her jacket far enough, so that her stomach was unexposed. But from how the woman's jacket was hugging her stomach, Clarke knew that she had a toned stomach, heck, she may have had abs. Gazing from her long toned legs and back up to the brunette's face, Clarke realised that she had been staring and she was _surely_  caught by the brunette who she was just checking out. Clarke's cheeks heated up, thinking about how awkwardly uncomfortable the brunette may be. Although looking back into the eyes of the brunette, it _almost_  seemed like she didn't mind. _Almost_. Lifting her eyebrow and clearing her throat, the brunette enters the elevator (though Clarke swears she saw the side of her mouth offering a small smirk). Clarke clicks on the button and closes the elevator doors and tries to ease the awkwardness up a bit, by initiating a conversation. 

"Uh, so what floor?" Clarke asked. The brunette looked at her in a stoic way. "6th." 

Of course it was the same floor that Clarke was going to. Clarke was thanking the Gods above for allowing this to happen to her. Smiling goofily, Clarke did a little dance in her head. Realising that she was still in the elevator with the brunette, she snapped out of her celebratory gaze, shifting and angling her body towards the brunette slightly. Smiling while holding her hand out. 

"I-I'm Clarke and you are?" The brunette looks down at her hand giving it a slight touch, quickly dropping her hand, "Lexa." Clarke slightly drops her smile, at the slightly cold reaction. "Nice to meet you Lexa, do you go to ArkU? I feel like I've never seen you around." Lexa slightly moves and shifts her body so that she's completely facing Clarke. "Yes I do Clarke," emphasising on the 'K,' sending shivers down Clarke's spine. God, how she wanted to hear her name being said by Lexa everyday. "...Do you go to ArkU too?" Lexa continues. "I-uh.. y-yeah." Clarke stutters looking down at her feet, still trying to recover from the way that Lexa said her name. Clarke was never like this. She was the one who made others stutter and stare at her. Why was Clarke gawking and almost drooling over this brunette? Clarke looked back up to Lexa and mentally reminded herself to ask for her number. 

The two stood there in a comfortable silence as the elevator took the both of them to the 6th floor.  

As the elevator doors opened, Clarke gestured her hand out. "After you." Lexa offers a small smile and nods towards Clarke, exiting the elevator. "So, I.. uh. I'll see you around Lexa?" Clarke blurts. It had a hint of awkwardness and want, but Clarke hoped it didn't come out too desperate. "May we meet again" Lexa says, as she smiles at Clarke before walking away. Clarke was left at the hallway gawking as she watched Lexa walk off. Smiling while shaking her head, she turns towards the other direction, with the realisation hitting her. "Shit!" Face palming, Clarke remembers that she forgot to ask for Lexa's number. "Where did your game go Griffin, eugh" Clarke mumbles to herself, pacing off to Raven's room.

 

_______________________________

 

 

Entering the cafe with Raven, Raven eyes Clarke smirking in a mischievous way. "What's got your eye Griff? You've been smiling like an idiot since you came in this morning. Did you see something, er- someone you like?" Raven teases while suggestively raising her eyebrows. Clarke lightly shoves Raven's shoulder. Raven offers a playful "ow." Smiling even wider, Clarke hands Raven a $50 bill. "Go ahead, order anything you want, and double it. I'll have what you have, if you need more money, just yell out. I'll find a seat." Clarke says as she goes and finds a seat.

As Clarke sits down, she grabs her phone out and goes on Facebook, thinking about person that she's been smiling about all morning. Clicking on the search bar, she quickly types in Lexa's name. "Uhh..." Mentally face palming, she realises that she never asked for Lexa's surname. "Hmm, I'm sure there's not many Lexa's at ArkU, I'm sure I can find her." Clarke quietly mumbles to herself. Defining the search by entering the small amount of details that Clarke knew about Lexa, such as entering ArkU as the university. Clarke shakes her head in disappointment finding out that there were no search results. Without noticing, Raven sneaks up behind Clarke, giving her a fright. "Ah fuck you Rae," Clarke exclaims. Raven giggles, leaning in towards Clarke to get a glimpse of her phone, before Clarke got to pull her arm away. "I knew you had your eye on someone. I haven't seen you this enamoured before Griff. Did you invite this mysterious someone to Jasper's party?" Clarke scrunches up her nose and meets Raven's eyes. "Shit! I should've. Ahh, first I forget to ask for her full name, then her number and no-" Clarke blurts before being cut off by Raven. "So it's a she? She must be really gorgeous, because I've never seen you this disgustingly smitten over someone Princess. Wait...is that really you Clarke? What the fuck? Where the fuck did your game go?" Raven laughs out loud. Clarke scoffs in frustration as their food arrives.

After devouring the food within minutes, Clarke and Raven both head off to the campus to start off their day.

 

_______________________________

 

 

Arriving at ArkU, Clarke was more than curious. She was actually never this intrigued by a person. Who exactly was Lexa? What was her major? Would she bump into her today? Shaking her head, Clarke watches Raven dash off to Octavia, meeting her with a hug. "Yo O! I can't believe you didn't say yes to free food. Clarke never shouts!" Raven exclaims. "Hey, hey. I do shout food! It's just that I never had enough money to shout everyone." Clarke defends herself. Ever since Clarke and her mother became more distant, with Abby noticing Clarke's change of attitude, she limited the accessible amount of money in Clarke's bank account. Clarke only had enough funds to pay for her food (and some art supplies) and if she were to need any extra money for anything, she had to ask her mother. Clarke didn't want that, so she worked multiple hours at Mount Weather.

"So are you and Linc together yet?" Raven asked Octavia. Lincoln and Octavia have been dating for a few months but both have said that they wanted to take things slow, clearly stating that they weren't together yet. "Yeah O, are you guys together? You keep ditching us to be with him. We're kinda feeling unloved here." Clarke adds jokingly. "Alright, alright. Yes. We are together now. That's why I couldn't come this morning actually, because as soon as I said yes, he dashed into the kitchen and started making breakfast as a celebratory thing. Apparently he was just waiting for the right moment to ask... I'm really sorry if I haven't been spending a lot of time with you guys. Don't worry, I'll be around more from now on." Octavia rambles. "No, no O! I was kidding. I'm happy for you. At least someone here can be committed." Clarke wholeheartedly jokes the last bit. "Haha yeah true that. Although, Griff you might be committing to someone soon. You can't just stop thinking about her!" Raven smugly says with a shit-eating grin on her face. Clarke goes up to Raven and slaps her arm lightly. "Wait, what? Who? You gotta tell me Clarke!" Octavia blurts. "I-Uh..." Before Clarke could continue, they were met by the rest of the group. "Hey guys, did you miss us" Jasper says, standing with Bellamy, Monty, and Murphy. "One-no, and two-Clarke here was gonna tell me something. So who is it Clarke?" Octavia continues. Clarke looks down at her fathers wristwatch. "Uh, I need to go to class now guys. See you all tonight?" Clarke exclaims. Before anyone could say anything, Clarke tugs on her backpack and jogs away swiftly. "Whats up her ass?" Murphy asks.

 

_______________________________

 

 

Clarke arrives at Jasper's dorm, finding Octavia and Raven by the door. "Dammn Griff, you are looking to be laid tonight!" Raven says, while raising her eyebrows suggestively. Clarke offers her a shit-eating grin. _Of course_ she was. Clarke had her hair out naturally over to one side of her shoulder, with her makeup at a minimal amount. She was wearing a simple black strapless dress that rode up to her thighs. It fit nicely against her figure, accentuating her curves by hugging the right places correctly also revealing and her biggest asset. It showed some cleavage, but not too much cleavage because that was usually saved for later... Of course, underneath the dress, she was wearing a nice scarlet-red lace corset. Clarke was feeling lucky tonight. Smiling up at Raven, Clarke complimented both Octavia and Raven. 

Entering the dorm, there were clearly a lot of people here. The music was blasting, with a lot of people drunkenly dancing. Raven glares at Octavia. "C'mon, O. It's okay. Find your loverboy." Raven says, winking at Octavia. Octavia bounces on her feet. "Are you guys sure? I'll be right back, don't worry. I just haven't seen him since this morning..." Octavia says. "Go on!" Clarke says. Octavia gives each girl a hug before sliding through the crowd of people. "God, she's so whipped." Raven scoffs. "Let her be Rae, seriously i'm glad that one of us can be committed" Clarke winks at Raven. Raven laughs. "Okay, okay. I just hope he doesn't hurt her, because I swear if he does, my foot will be up his ass." Raven deadpans. Clarke looks at Raven in confusion, lifting an eyebrow up. "Woah, woah Griff. I didn't mean it that way." Raven blurts with a smile. "Hang on, let me get us some drinks" Raven says, before leaving Clarke on her own.

As Clarke watched Raven disappear into the crowd, her eyes drift over to a woman standing by a group of people. The woman was wearing a dark-blue off shoulder dress, revealing her nice shoulders. Clarke couldn't see her face because she was facing away from Clarke. Then she noticed, the chestnut-brown hair. Clarke did a double take. _No, it couldn't be_. T here before Clarke stood a brunette, with her hair braided in intricate ways. She was rather tall, with a slim figure. Was it really her? Before Clarke could think, she walked up to the brunette and tapped her shoulder lightly. 

The brunette turned around and thats when Clarke saw it...

 

 

_______________________________


	2. Falling (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party and its aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get to read over this again, so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

_______________________________

 

 _Brown_.

 

A form of disappointment flashes through Clarke's features. 

It wasn't _her._

 

Though her eyes were searching for green, all she could see was _brown_.

_Brown. Brown. Brown. Brown._

It wasn't the same forest-green eyes that she was searching for.

 

Sighing internally, Clarke quips her body and says hello to the brunette in front of her.

 

"Hi, i'm Clarke" Clarke greets the brunette.

"Of course you are. I'm Luna." The brunette replied back with a mischievous smirk.

 

Luna herself was gorgeous. She had the same chestnut brown hair, deep brown eyes and sharp facial structures. Now that Clarke's eyes linger at Luna's features, things become a lot clearer.

How could she have mistaken this brunette as Lexa?

Luna's cheeks were slightly fuller, with her cheekbones being slightly lower. Her hair wasn't the same chestnut-brown colour, in fact it was slightly darker. Although she had the same slim body, she was nowhere near Lexa's height. Luna was at least 3 inches shorter.

 

Clarke shook her head slightly, snapping out of her thoughts and started to listen to the brunette in front of her. Luna was in the middle of a conversation that Clarke had been paying no attention to, causing a slight sense of panic to the blonde.

Even though it was clear that Clarke had been paying no attention to the conversation whatsoever, Luna continued on with her conversation with Clarke. Once Luna stopped talking, Clarke offers a bright smile while her eyes linger on Luna's lips.

"Do you wanna get a drink?"

Luna nodded her head twice and grabbed Clarke's hand.

 

_______________________________

 

 

Clarke woke up feeling like death. She could feel the excruciating pain in her throat, burning her insides like a fire.

 _Shit what did I drink?_  Clarke thought to herself.

 

A cool breeze passes through her bottom half. "Wait what the fuck?" Clarke mumbles to herself, stupefied.

 

Rolling over to her side, Clarke realised that she was butt-naked, only having a blanket over her body. Gripping on the blanket tighter while rubbing her eyes groggily, Clarke took in her surroundings. Looking around, she realised that she wasn't in Jasper's dorm, nor her own room, or even Luna's room. In fact, she wasn't in anyone's room. She was laying down in a fucking _hallway_.

 

"Shit what the fuck!" Clarke stood up alarmed.

 

Clarke frantically looked around for her bag, trying not to startle anyone in their dorms. Clarke had no idea what time of the day it was (or where she was exactly), so she didn't want to make too much noise. Also, with being naked in a hallway, she didn't want to drag any attention to anyone.

 

"Shit, shit, shit, no, fuck, argh" Clarke mumbled to herself. "What the fuck even happened?"

 

Looking over across the hallway, Clarke spotted her bag. "Yes, thank God!" Clarke huffs.

Before she could even tiptoe over to her bag, a figure with big headphones comes out of nowhere. Clearly not noticing Clarke, the individual turns around and crashes into Clarke, falling on top of her.

 

_______________________________

 

 

Lexa woke up to her phone ringing.

 

Pulling one hand out of her blanket and reaching over to her bedside table, Lexa answered her phone.

 

"Hey Lex, do you wanna hit the gym again today?" A gruff voice asked.

"Again? You didn't even turn up yesterday An! I could've got some extra sleep or studying done." Lexa groggily replies.

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to ditch you. But hey, I did get you out of your room." Anya snickers. "You study too hard kid."

 

Anya was Lexa's best friend. She was two years older than Lexa, but that didn't change their friendship. The two have known each other since they were little kids, with their parents being good friends.

 

"Uh, fine. You better turn up." Lexa replied

"I will. Meet you there in 20 kiddo." Anya answered.

Lexa scoffed and popped her phone back on the bedside table.

 

Rubbing her eyes gently, Lexa's hand glides back onto the bedside table. Grabbing her contacts instead of her glasses, she stood up and got ready to go to the gym. 

Before heading out the door, Lexa reaches for her headphones and pops it on. Turning the music up, so that she could be lost in her own bliss, Lexa gets out of her room.

 

Turning around after closing the door, Lexa crashes and falls onto a figure in front of her.

 

_______________________________

 

 

"Ow, what the fuck?" The figure says.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, ah." Lexa blurts.

 

Lexa abruptly gets off the woman that she straddled, without taking in who it was. The woman below her slightly squirmed around, gripping onto her blanket, while standing up.

Lexa's face reddened as she noticed _who_ it was.

 

"Clarke?" Lexa says lightly.

"Wha-oh my god. Lexa?" Clarke replied back.

 

Now it was Clarke's face that lit up.

 

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing." Clarke says.

 

Lexa doesn't take note of what she was talking about.

 

Lexa internally thought _. Clarke? Embarrassed? Wasn't I the one who bumped into her?_  

Lexa thought about it for a moment before actually taking note of the girl before her. Lexa's eyes drafted over to Clarke analysing her.

_Clarke. Clarke's hair was out, over her shoulder. Her face had a light layer of makeup, which was slightly smudged. Clarke was wearing a white- wait._

Lexa tilted her head slightly.

_Wait- she's wearing a white blanket?_

 

Lexa's eyes widened as she realised that Clarke was embarrassed about.

 

"I-I uh. Are you okay Clarke?" Lexa stuttered.

 

"Um, uh, I think so. Wait, thank god I saw you. Now I know where I am." Running over to her bag, Clarke grabbed her phone out and called Raven. _God, Clarke really does make friends in the weirdest ways._

 

Raven answered the phone.

"Please piss off Clarke, i'm getting laid." Raven said, grunting.

"But-" Before Clarke could reply, Raven hung up her phone.

 

"Great" Clarke huffed. Noticing that Lexa was still standing in the hallway with her eyes on her, Clarke walked back over to Lexa.

 

Clarke turned to Lexa. "Actually, I'm not okay. Do you think I can borrow some clothes?" Clarke didn't need an answer because Lexa already opened the door of her dorm, inviting Clarke in.

 

_______________________________

 

 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Lexa awkwardly says.

“You don’t have a roommate?” Clarke asks.

“No, I prefer not to share a room with anyone. They’re usually too loud. I need a room to myself so I can study.” Lexa answers back.

 

Clarke nods her and analysed the room. Lexa’s room was incredibly _neat. Too_ neat. It didn’t look like anyone lived here. Lexa’s room was nothing like Clarke imagined... not like she has _ever_ imagined what Lexa’s room would look like.

Lexa’s room was nice. It was slightly bland with the darker colours, but it was nice. Clarke imagined how much nicer this room would look like if it had some colour in it. The only thing that shows that someone did live in this room were her books. Lexa had a table-full of books.

 

Clarke slowly walked over to the table, looking at the books.

“So you like to read, huh?” Clarke smiles at Lexa.

“Yeah, it’s the best way to kill time.” Lexa shyly says.

Clarke nods and reads some of the book titles. There were multiple historical and science fiction books. Looking over to the side of her table, Clarke notices the variety of documentaries. Ranging from space, crime and animal documentaries. In fact, Clarke spotted a giant squid documentary.

“You like documentaries too eh?” Clarke asks, smile now fully intact.

“Yes, I do.” Lexa’s face slightly reddens.

“Me too. The space ones were my favourite. I used to watch them with my dad before…” Clarke stopped mid-sentence and looked down onto her feet. Lexa looked at Clarke’s actions and she understood.

 

Lexa walked over to her dresser and changed the topic. “Would you like to take a shower beforehand? I have spare towels.” Lexa says. Clarke removed her gaze from her feet and gazed into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa could see the vulnerability in Clarke’s eyes. Lexa knew that she was hurting. Clarke nodded and Lexa grabbed her a towel along with some clothes.

Lexa pointed at the bathroom. “The showers over there along with the soap, shampoo and conditioner. Feel free to use the heater or whatever. I’ll be here if you need anything.” Lexa tells Clarke. Clarke smiles and heads off to the shower.

 

While Clarke was in the shower, Lexa looks at her phone and sees 6 missed calls from Anya. Lexa’s eyes widen as she realises that she forgot about Anya.

“Hey An.” Lexa calls Anya up. “Sorry, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it in today. Something came up.”

“Is this payback from yesterday?” Anya scoffs playfully, not too bothered about being stood up.“Alright Lex, I’ll see you around. I’ll be at the cafe later on if you need anything.”

Lexa pops her phone onto the counter and decides to get changed out of her gym clothes.

 

Getting changed into something more casual, Lexa spots Clarke getting out of the bathroom, wearing her clothes that were definitely too tight for Clarke at her bust area.

 

“Thank you so much Lexa, you don’t know how much I appreciate this.” Clarke smiles while walking up to Lexa, offering her a hug. Lexa’s body stiffens at the action and Clarke quickly removes herself from Lexa.

“Hey Lexa, i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

Before Clarke could finish off her sentence Lexa offers a wide smile at Clarke.

“It’s okay Clarke. It was my pleasure, really.” Lexa responds back.

Clarke smiles at that, tugging at the hem of her shirt. Then she remembers that Lexa was meant to go off to somewhere this morning before the whole incident happened.

 

“Oh my god, don’t you have somewhere to go? I’m so sorry for taking up your time.” Clarke blurts out.

“No, no. It’s okay Clarke. It was cancelled anyways.” Lexa lied.

“Oh, okay.” Clarke glances up to Lexa’s wall clock. “In that case, would you like to have breakfast with me then?” Rummaging her bag to find her keys. “I’ll drive.” Clarke continues.

Lexa was a little hesitant, but her stomach decides for her. With her stomach rumbling, Lexa agrees.

 

Luckily, Lexa’s dorm was only a couple of blocks away from Jasper’s. Walking over to Clarke’s car, Lexa nods her head, clearly impressed.

Both girls got into the car, and Clarke headed off to Grounders Cafe. 

 

_______________________________

 

 

 

Arriving at the popular and overly priced cafe, Clarke leads Lexa towards the entrance.

“Hey Lex!” Anya walks over to the two. “Never in a million years would I have thought that you would ditch me for a date.” Anya smirks. Before Lexa could protest or say anything, Clarke interrupts her.

“Hi i’m Clarke.” Clarke brightly smiles and offers her hand to Anya. Anya offers a brighter smile and shakes Clarke’s hand. “I’m Anya, the owner of this cafe and Lexa’s one and only friend.” Lexa shoves Anya’s shoulder lightly, making Anya laugh out loud.

“I have plenty of friends thank you very much.” Lexa tries to defend herself (even though she knows that Anya could in fact be her only friend).

The trio engage in small talk before Clarke interrupts. “I’ll go and order and you find a seat. Do you want anything in particular?” Clarke asks Lexa. “Wait, let me pay-“ Clarke cuts her off. “No, it’s okay Lexa. Think of this as a thank you for this morning.” Clarke winks at Lexa, making Lexa blush. “Uh, no. It’s okay. I’ll have whatever.” Clarke nods at that and goes to the counter.

 

Lexa starts to head off to a table but before anything, Anya stares at Lexa and gives a shit-eating grin. “Explain.”

Lexa looks at Anya. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“Well I do own this place, so….” Lexa rolls her eyes. “So… Clarke? A ‘thank you’ for this morning?”

“Don’t be such a perv. Nothing happened.”

“I didn’t even know you were dating... You’re usually at the library or in your dorm revising or reading books or whatever”

“We’re not dating. I’m not dating. You know I have no time for that. I really need to get my studies at an adequate level so I can graduate…”

“Oh bullshit Lex! You don’t need to study every second of the day! Your levels of study are above and beyond the ‘adequate level” Anya mimics Lexa, causing Lexa to pull a face at her.

“Anyways Lex, i’m impressed. Whatever Clarke is, please keep her. She seems to do you good. I mean, she got you out of your dorm. Even I struggle to do that.” Anya states before she leaves Lexa and waves at one of her employees. 

 

Lexa finds a table and plops herself down. Gazing over to the counter, she was quickly followed by Clarke. “Your friend Anya is the best. Even though I did protest, she insisted that this meal was on the house. She even gave a discount card?” Clarke happily says before sitting down. “But hey- please know that I had every intention to pay for this meal. As a thank you, that is.” Clarke continues.

Lexa smiles. “As I said, it was my pleasure.” Lexa replies.

 

The two engage in a conversation as their food arrives. Lexa finds out more and more about Clarke and she realizes that she too thinks that Clarke would do her good. Lexa learns that Clarke’s favourite colour is green and that she’s an only child. She also learns that Clarke is an art major, even though her mother wanted her to become a doctor just like her. Lexa admires Clarke for that. Following her heart over her head.

 

When the duo finish their meals, Clarke asks Lexa. “So Woods, do you have any social media of any sort?”

Lexa looks at her. “No, I don’t.”

Clarke’s eyes widen as she hears Lexa. “What!? How?”

“Well it’s pretty actually, you simply-“

“I know that you dork-” Lexa wonders how Clarke can be so comfortable in exchanging playful banter so early in friendship. “I mean how can you not have a social media account?

“Oh, well I just don’t have time. I usually have to revise for tests and read summary pages, along with my multiple books and documentaries I have to read and watch. It’s a pretty busy life.” Lexa manages to say in one breath.

“Okay, okay, we know that you’ll be a great lawyer one day Lexa. Sometimes I think you need to just release, relax and discover your passions.” Clarke says. Lexa slightly flinches at that. “Wait, no sorry. I didn’t mean it in that way. I meant that you should enjoy your life while you’re still young. Life is about more than just about surviving.”

Lexa looks up and smiles at Clarke.

Lexa really does admire the passion that this girl holds. _Maybe they’ll be good friends,_ Lexa thought.

“Thank you Clarke. I really appreciate your little pep talk. I think I needed that push.”

“My pleasure.” Clarke moves her hand towards Lexa’s and surprisingly, Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand and pulls her into a hug. _Yeah, we can be good friends._

The two walk over to Clarke’s car and Clarke drives Lexa to her dorm.

 

_______________________________

 

 

 

Clarke walks Lexa up to her dorm. The two stopped in front of Lexa’s dorm before they said their farewells.

“Thank you for breakfast Clarke.” Lexa says. “I really enjoyed myself. I’m sorry about Anya calling it a date…she can be a bit of a _handful_.”

“No, it was my absolute pleasure." Although Clarke did enjoy the idea of her and Lexa dating. "And don’t worry about Anya! She’s great. Actually, she’s a lot like my friend Raven. I bet you those two would get along well.” Clarke replies.

The two stood in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, exchanging smiles.

“Uh, so I guess I better get going. I don’t want to keep you from your studies for too long.” Clarke jokes and winks at Lexa. Lexa makes a face at that.

“Oh, and your clothes, I’ll have them washed and back to you by tomorrow.” Clarke continues. “I guess you should give me your number so I can make sure that you’re at home to give them to.” Clarke smirks.

“I guess so, I mean that’s the only way you can probably contact me.” Clarke laughs at that.

“Again, thank you for this morning. If you’re around the area and need a change of clothes, you know who to go to.” Lexa jokes.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Clarke says back.

 

Lexa doesn’t know if their exchange of words can be referred to playful banter or maybe a light level of… _flirting_?

 

Clarke nudges Lexa who was clearly lost in a deep thought. “Hey you still there Lex?”

Lexa snaps out of her thoughts and stares into those beautiful cerulean eyes. Lexa was unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she swears that Clarke’s eyes flashed down onto her lips. The thought of that sent a weird sensation in her stomach. _No_ , she thought, Clarke is a _friend._  
Clarke finally bids her final goodbye, and leans in to kiss Lexa’s cheek before she walked off.

 

As Clarke walked off in the hallway, Lexa lifted her hand to her cheek and caressed it softly, while entering her dorm.

 

Clarke _could_ be a friend. Right _?_

 

_______________________________

 

 

Clarke walked through the student building feeling _painfully happy._ Clarke wondered to herself, _how can you be painfully happy?_ Clarke didn’t care. Honestly, she felt like _nothing_ could ruin her mood. She decided to head off to Raven’s room to tell her that she finally found Lexa again.

 

Without bothering to knock on the door, Clarke grabbed a spare key (that Raven kindly gave her), out of her bag and entered the room. When Clarke entered the room, she immediately regretted not knocking on the door. _Whoomp there goes my good mood._ Clarke thought.

Clarke couldn’t unsee what she just saw. Raven had her fingers thrusting knuckles deep into a brunette below her, who, although Clarke couldn’t see her face, looked like she was enjoying it.

 

“Shit, I forgot that you told me to piss off.” Clarke calls out while covering her eyes and startling the two girls.

“What the fuck Clarke.” Raven yells as she gets up and covers herself with a blanket.

The other brunette flinches when she hears Clarke’s name.

“ _Luna_?” Clarke called out to the girl who Raven was with.

 

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are well appreciated. Sorry, i'm still an amateur here. I don't really know how this site works


End file.
